


Power Imbalance

by willow_writer



Series: The Hateful King and Queen [2]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Filth, Hate, Hate Sex, Jurdan Supremacy, Slapping, Smut, all characters are 18+, elfhame, jurdan nsfw, jurdan smut, married couple but they hate each other, they hate each other but they still love each other ACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_writer/pseuds/willow_writer
Summary: Jude and Cardan fight constantly for power and control, but neither win over the other.They are equals, King and Queen of Elfhame.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Series: The Hateful King and Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Power Imbalance

Cardan smiled deviously from his position beneath me. Although I was on top and he was bound, he still held all the power in our spectrum. He shifted slightly to rub his crotch against my clit, and my hand wrapped his throat. Tightly. A grip meant to bruise and kill.

As much as I’d hate to admit, he was still impossibly beautiful. Even bound in ropes meant to slow his blood flow and to leave painful chafes on his arms. I would enjoy leaving lasting marks on his smooth, rich skin. 

“Don’t move, my dagger will be buried deep in your chest, and I may just twist it for a bit of extra luck,” I murmured against his chest, where I was peppering his skin with bruises. He grunted in approval as my hand traveled lower, finally finding their mark. I palmed his dick, earning small groans as he took in my torture without being able to move. I whipped him across the face with my free hand. 

“Speak only with allowance, my gravest misery,” 

I pulled off his pants slowly, sinking my teeth into my lower lip as I took in the sight of him completely restrained, completely at mercy to me. I smiled, smug, and took him into my mouth. His sharp gasp echoed around the room, and I took him deeper into my mouth, reveling in the noises that he made. I could suck him off for hours, as long as I was the one to see him lose control. As long as I was the one making him come over, over, and over again until he was shaking in his restraints and silently pleading with me to stop. This eve was going to be no different. He’d neared the edge countless times, and I slid off my thong, slowly for him to watch. I straddled him, slowly taking him in, then lifted myself up again. I slammed myself down, watching him release a strangled moan. I worked myself on him, my legs beginning to sore, and I felt him thrust up into me unexpectedly. I lurched forward, dagger cutting into the edge of his throat. 

“I said, don’t move,” I hissed, slowly and dangerously. I felt his hand slide out of the restraint discreetly. Without warning, his fingers wrapped around my neck, cutting off my hair supply. 

“Take me out of these restraints. I’m bored of your games, Jude, for I have been so merciful with you recently,” His fingers grew tighter with each passing second. “You treat me like a pet, a worthless toy, when it should be you, the contemptuous, wasteful mortal in front of me and below me.” 

I clawed at his hands, begging him to let me breathe. He pulled my hair back, sucking at the smooth column there, leaving deep blood-flushed stains with his gold-tipped tongue. His hold on my hair and neck loosened, and I fisted my hand in his shirt, coughing a few times from the lack of air. I reached up, toying with his restraints. He slid his loose hand between my thighs, and his thumb slid through my wetness. I inhaled sharply. 

“Take it off, and get on your hands and knees.” I moved slowly, terrified that his hand would make its way around my throat again, yet wanting his anger inflicted upon me. 

A heavy slap echoed around the room. 

My face set on fire. His hand wound around my neck once more, and he pulled my hand up to his restraint. 

“Take it off, or I will thoroughly make you regret it. Well, as of right now, you’re in for quite a bit,” he spoke leisurely. I knew what he meant. 

He wanted to snap my neck and paint the beautiful image of the plum-colored marks around my neck and my impure blood flowing freely from my cold body. Cardan, the cruel High King, delights in my discomfort and hurt. 

He eased my legs apart, licking his lip and smiling in approval at what he found there. He seemed content to take his time with me, thus he flipped me over, settled in between my thighs, and kissed me there. 

Almost tender, but not quite. 

My back arched, as his tongue delved deeper and deeper into me. Gods, his tongue was killing me. It tore me apart, from the inside out, as I screamed and screamed, his tongue relentless in returning the torture I had ensued on him these past weeks. I came over and over again on his tongue, each scream getting louder, and at last, he rose. Stroking himself, he placed himself against me. 

And in. I inhaled deeply, gripping the sheets so my fingers turned white. 

Each thrust was slow, purposefully denying me completion. He took his time with me, toying with my clit, but every time I was close, he slowed, and ran his fingers over my peaking nipples. As I teetered towards the edge once more, he continued to slam into me, hand sliding up to pinch one of my nipples, the other holding my throat, and whispered 

“Don’t come.” 

“Please- my king- let me please-” 

“How delightful it is, to finally see the filthy, ephemeral gem beg properly. No, my treasure, you may not.” 

“Please!” 

“No.” 

His hips met my backside, unyielding, and I yelled, losing my grip on reality. I clenched and rippled around him, tears running down my face. He dug his fingernails into my thighs, harshly yanking my hair back. 

“Pathetic.” 

He bent me over his legs, running a hand over my backside. 

“You’ll regret every single thing that you have put me through these weeks by the time I’m done with you, wretched sorrow,” he snarled into the shell of my ear. He wrenched open my legs, and the first slap landed there. I screamed, in pain, in humiliation, in arousal, I wasn’t sure. My legs shut of their own accord, and he wrenched them open, whipping his hand there even harder than the first. And so it went, Cardan alternating between landing on my backside and between my legs. 30 strikes and I was sobbing, my cunt dripping and wailing with me. Cardan ran a slender finger up the slit, before plunging in. I arched against him, and he teased the spot deep inside me, making my legs tremble and weaken, much to his delight. He bent me over the bed, parting my lips, and pushed in yet again. 

“Don’t come until I say so,” he murmured, “you know what’ll happen if you do.” 

“Yes, my King,” I yelped back after a particularly deep stroke. He gripped my battered behind, pain laced with pleasure, the fire flowing through my veins blending with his frigid hands. My folds burned, taking in the pleasure he was inflicting. He kept his strokes deliberately slow and deep, extending my limit, and when he slipped his cold fingers between my thighs, circling my clit, I gripped the sheets and screamed. 

“Can I? Please, my King, I beg you-” 

“Come, pet,” And I came. I yelled and cried, clenched and shook; Cardan thrust into me once more, groaning his own release. After a moment, he eased out of me. 

“Look at this lovely sight, the dirty mortal with her mouth shut and conversing with manners,” he teased 

“You didn’t seem to think that when you yielded to me,” I grumbled, no real anger lacing my words. 

“Really, pet? Then why did you beg me to come, when you gripped my hair so tight as you came over and over on my tongue, hm? Why did you obey all of my orders without hesitation?” he hummed, pleasantly stroking my side, “it seems, despite your foul nature, I hold a certain amount of power over you. Sleep, my weakness, and when you wake up, think again about what I will do when you talk to me with that tone. Sleep, lovely Jude,” was all I heard before I drifted into dreamless oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> just pure filth. 
> 
> come say hi and send requests for works (or smut :)) on tumblr~ @goldfishpiss


End file.
